legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S8 P19/Transcript
(Alex is seen being kicked down by Noob Saibot) Alex: GNN!! Noob: Weak as ever Lorthare. Alex: Screw you! (Alex tries to kick Noob who instead grabs Alex's foot and throws it down) Noob: Tell me Lorthare, are you scared of death? Alex: If you're trying to scare me, you're not doing a good job at it! Noob: Fine then. (Noob prepares to kill Alex before he's blasted away by Jessica) Noob: GAH!! Jessica: Get away from him! Alex: Jess! (Jessica goes and helps Alex up) Jessica: Are you okay sweetie? Alex: Yeah I'm fine. You? Jessica: Could be worse. Alex: Right. (Noob then stands back up) Noob: Damn you! Alex: Ah crap he's up! Jessica: We can fight him together Alex. Alex: You sure? Jessica: Positive. Alex: Right. You and me Jess. Jessica: As it should, and always will be. Alex: That's right. Noob: Your team-up will not save your lives. Alex: But it will save our love till the end. Noob: Disgusting. Jessica: I wouldn't be so sure. (Alex and Jessica both hold hands) Alex: Come at us Noob. (Noob charges toward Alex and Jessica before it cuts to Omega and Mina behind cover) Omega: Hey, thanks for getting me out of this Mina! Mina: Of course! No way would I let my favorite Targhul be in the hands of some crazy shadow lord! Omega: Wait what? Mina: What? Omega: I'm your favorite? Mina: Of course you are silly! Omega: Well, I guess you don't want any of the kids to hear that. Mina: Right. (Charlie then goes flying over Omega and Mina's cover and lands behind them) Charlie: GNN!! Oh, hey dad! Omega: You okay Charlie? CHarlie: Oh yeah. Just came across a few gorilla like Grimm is all. Omega: Grimm?? Mina: Guess that means Quan Chi wasn't alone then. Charlie: He's not. Omega: Crap. (The Grimm Charlie mentioned then lands on top of the barricade the three are hiding behind) Mina: AHH!! Charlie: There's one! Omega: Get back guys! *SHoots acid* (The acid hits the Grimm as it cries out) Mina: Nice one! Charlie: You got it! Omega: Thanks guys! (The Grimm cries out before it falls and dies) Omega: Alright, was that it? Charlie: Would you be surprised if I said no? Omega: Not really. Charlie: Then no. Omega: Great... Mina: Well then, let's go show those monsters what us heroes are made of! Charlie: Yeah what Mina said! Omega: Let's go! (The three jump over the barricade and meet up with the other Targhul whi are seen fighting against Grimm) Charlie: Guys! Zulu: Charlie? Charlie: We're coming! Pearl: Alright some backup! Zulu: Let's do it guys! Pearl: Right! (Pearl then shape shifts into a Tiger) Pearl: Let's put these Grimm down! (The Targhul all yell and attack the Grimm alongside Omega and Mina) Mina: Let's go heroes! (The Grimm all roar as Quan Chi watches.) Quan Chi: Hm. Pathetic. Omega: Quan Chi! Mina: Come on and fight! Quan Chi:..... (Quan Chi starts walking toward the group) Quan Chi: So you wish to fight me huh heroes? Omega: For the good of the Multiverse, yes. Quan Chi: Then you'll be fighting alone. ???: I wouldn't be sure about that. (The group looks to find Erin standing near them) Mina: Erin! Omega: You're back! Charlie: Did you get the backup from Earthrealm? (Erin smirks and crosses her arms. A portal opens up as she does this and out of the poratl comes they're allies from Earthrealm) Omega: Hey they're here! Cassie: Sorry we missed most of the party. Johnny: Heard there was a wizard here that needed a beating. Quan Chi: Great.... Mina: Well, at least now we get the edge in fight! Quan Chi: Allow me to even the odds then. (Quan Chi hands glow as he summons a bunch of other black looking ninjas) Erin: Whoa where these guys come from? Quan Chi: Did you think Saibot was the only one under my command? I command a whole brotherhood. Omega: Shit.... Charlie: That's just great. Erin: Big deal. Bring in any army you wish Quan Chi. *Summons ice Armor* But you will lose this fight. Sonya: She's right. We stand together. Quan Chi: Kill them. (The ninjas all nod and charge toward the heroes) ???: You don't mind me joining in on this do you? (Rose then joins Erin's side) Rose: Well can I? Erin: Always! Rose: Let's do it! (Rose fires ice blast freezing one of the ninjas) Cassie: *Pulls out pistol* Right with ya! *Starts shooting* Quan Chi: Let's see how you like this! (A horde of Grimm roar as they charge with the ninjas) Charlie: Here come the demon dogs! Rose: Right! (Rose starts firing ice at the Grimm) Rose: Come on Erin! Erin: Right behind you Rosie! Rose: Let's do it! (Rose and Erin go in and attack the Grimm as the others fight the ninjas) Quan Chi: Kill them all you fools! (The fight with Alex, Jessica and Noob is seen before Noob looks over at the fight with Quan Chi) Noob: Master. Alex: Oh no. (Noob runs toward the fight) Jessica: Hey! Alex: Come on, we gotta help them! Jessica: Alright! (Alex and Jessica run after Noob as they enter the fight) Alex: Erin! Erin: Alex! (The two siblings catch up) Alex: Getting into a big fight without us huh? Erin: Hey, not my fault you were busy! Alex: Well I'm here, let's finish these freaks! Erin: Alright! (The siblings prepare to fight against Quan Chi's forces) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts